


[The Avengers|盾铁|Steve/Tony]未被选择的道路

by jarwei



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarwei/pseuds/jarwei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>分别以Tony，Steve视角讲述了内战不同的结局，两人对于对方最后结局的想法和做法。<br/>第三章是那条『最应被选择的道路』。“如果有一天你不再信任我，Cap，我想那一定是世界末日。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[The Avengers|盾铁|Steve/Tony]未被选择的道路

[Steve/Tony盾铁]未被选择的道路

 

「Tony Stark」

 

Tony Stark一直都知道，如果他一意孤行下去，就会失去很多东西。

而事实上，也确实如此，他最终为自己的行为尝到了苦果。

因为在这一天。

『美国队长死了』

这恐怕是个笑话吧？

对于无法消化的信息，他只能选择不去相信。

 

但当Steve Rogers僵硬的尸体摆到他面前时，他又还能说什么呢。

Tony宁愿这一切都没有发生过。

“要知道……Cap.”

坐在一间密不透风的小房间内，他脱掉了面甲，覆在手上的冰冷手甲互相摩擦，仿佛能产生什么热度一般。

Stark不敢抬头，他知道，躺在自己面前的已经不再是他昔日的好友，仅仅只是一具空壳。

发展到现在这一步，Stark有很多话想说，却总是最后选择了沉默。

『拜托，Tony，为什么就不能把话说明白？！你难道觉得自己所做的一切都是对的吗？！』

『结果到头来，你连人生都变成了一台机器！一旦按了删除键就连确认的机会都不会留下！』

到底这些话，是谁曾对他说过的，他已经不记得了。

内战以来，美国队长那边的反对派里，有Tony Stark很多朋友。

恐怕是谁这么对他叫嚣，都不会感到意外。

 

“我真是个自私的人……”

空荡的房间里，细小的声音都似乎带着些许回声。

“你还记得你对我说过什么吗，Cap.”

Tony攥紧了没有知觉的双手，继续说道。

“你说‘只有人类会为了肮脏的报酬，去烧杀抢掠那些跟他们无冤无仇的陌生人，而在暴行之余。人们洗干净自己沾满鲜血的双手，宣扬着全人类的手足之情，用他们肮脏的嘴巴’。”

“我觉得你说的对。”

 

“但是你忘了，人类是在这种肮脏行为的结果中生存下来的……”

“有些时候，你没有选择，我是说……”

Stark用手扶住自己的额头，他很希望Rogers可以说什么反对他。

“我们必须要经历这一步……”

Tony感觉自己没办法再继续说下去了，他厌烦这种冰冷的环境，和绝对的沉默。

“拜托……Steve…我想你明白……”

这些是他从不曾对对方说起的话。

他不知道是什么驱使着自己，不去坦白。

为了那所谓的自尊？骄傲？还是可耻的虚荣心？

Tony Stark一直都很有自信辩驳，可这一次却连自己都无法说服。

“我想你…明白……”

 

『你和我，必须站在对立的双方，才能将这场战局掌控。』

可是，Jesus！这真的是对的吗？

曾经无数次的确认和肯定，结果呢Tony Stark，好好看看这个结果！

 

在这一瞬间，他觉得死去的如果是他，美国队长一定会给出一个完美的答复。

或者，给这个崩溃又肮脏的世界，一个答复。

那时，Steve Rogers会对着他的尸体说。

『Tony，这才是对的』吗？

你会的……

Stark感到自己的心脏，一阵阵缩紧般的疼痛，有种莫名的情感从胸口涌至喉咙。逼得他生生吞咽了几口才得以抑制，随后他说道。

“你总是能比我更好的处理这些情感……”

Iron man闭上了眼睛，或许是不希望被躺在那里的Captain看到他落泪的样子。

“真是糟透了……”

他想起了Steve这辈子对他说的最后一句话。

居然是在该死的囚牢里，他多想换个起码有咖啡的地方。

Rogers对他说。

『斯塔克指挥官大人，这值得么？』

为此牺牲了的昔日同伴，这场内战到底带来的是什么？

那时候，对方眼神里透出的冰冷，是他从没见过的。

失望、愤怒、不解，还有斥责。

总之，他再也看不下去。

『再见，Captain。』

Tony本想在审判后，与Steve联手改造政府对超级英雄的政策，可惜——

可惜自此之后，这个世界就改变了。

恐怕最后说一句解释的话，Stark都会觉得得到了救赎。

“Steve，你问我值得么？我想，这不值得……”

话未说完，他就流下了泪。

“我很抱歉……”

沉重的面甲掉落在地上，发出空洞的声响。

Stark上前握住了Steve僵硬的手，忏悔的祈祷着。

“我会弥补这一切，相信我，我会的。”

即使这么做会改变一些事情，但是谁知道呢。

Tony Stark只能去这么做。

 

『为了一条未被选择的道路。』

 

有个神秘的人曾经告诉他，Captain America一定会在审判之日死去。

这是这个世界内战所必须经历的创伤。

但总会有百万分之一的可能性，他会活下来。

为了那百万分之一，Tony决定要回到过去。

就像Dr. Doom所做的那样，是的，没理由Tony Stark做不到，他认为。

Tony亲吻了Steve的额头，抹干了自己留下的眼泪。

他告诉自己，好了Tony，在那个世界他还活着不是吗？

他们谁也不该为现在的结果负责。

只是……

 

[Sir，对不起，打扰到您，已经准备好了。]

Jarvis充满磁性的声音通过盔甲传递而来，Stark静静吐了口气，他放下Captain的手。

“知道了，Jarvis.我马上过去。”随后回答道。

[Sir，我希望您能知道这么做的危险性。]

“这不是问题。”

[这并不是玩笑，我检测不到任何成功回来的可能性，Sir……]

对于Jarvis的阻止，Tony显然没有在意。

“也许这是我唯一能为Cap做的了。Jarvis”

[……]

[我明白了，我会在这里等您。]

“谢谢。”

AI管家的声音透出了些许悲伤。

[那么这将是最后一次……祝你一路顺风，Tony.]

Jarvis的声音逐渐变成破损的老旧广播，断断续续后消失了。

Iron man的盔甲灯光失去了光芒，Tony将其脱了下来，放在了死去的Steve Rogers身旁，和他的盾一起。

 

“内战结束了，Steve，Captain America和Iron man都已经死了，这是战争的代价，我们失去了它们。”

Tony慢慢走向狭小的门口，当他把手放在门把上时，小声的说道。

“你知道，Steve，在最黑暗的时刻，我也不曾想伤害你……尽管你试过杀了我…”

“但是，嘿，我们会想办法一起去改变的，一定会。只要和你在一起。”

说完这一句，他露出了久违的笑容。

静静的拧动门把，Tony Stark最终走了出去。

 

==================================================================== 

 

「Steve Rogers」

 

Steve Rogers赢得了内战的胜利。

在他和诸多超级英雄的斗争下，政府被迫停止了《超级英雄法案》。

当然，反对的声音不绝于耳。

但谁又能说Captain America做出了背叛民众和国家的事情？这根本是不存在的罪名。

在内战的硝烟逐渐湮灭的现在，超级英雄在民众心中的地位，也随着救助的不断而逐渐增加。

“这才是我们该做的事！”Falcon说道，“天知道，为什么Tony要挑起战争！”

对于这样的指责，Captain从来不会附和，甚至在听到过分的评论时，会出来制止。

“得了！他是我们的朋友！”

仿佛从内战结束的那一刻起，有人就忘记了Tony Stark曾经给予超级英雄的帮助。

这些事都让Steve很不高兴。

“真该培养培养他们的团队意识了。”

可现在靠他一个人，实在难以做到，不如说，在绝对的正义和原则面前，他又会觉得这才是正确的道路。

但这仅限于他作为Captain的时候。

当他脱下那紧巴巴的面罩，换上便服，Steve的心里就会被一种完全的寂寞感侵蚀。

就像这么多年过去，他还是被封在冰块里的过时的人。

可事实上，他早就迈进了，比其他人更快接受新的生活。

至于为什么会产生这样的感觉？

Steve比任何人都清楚，他只是不想去这样承认，不，不该这么说。

他只是害怕去承认——

 

Rogers想念他的老朋友，Tony。

“这不该是结束。”

尽管他确实这么觉得，但在内战决胜的那天，他还是看着他的朋友——Tony Stark，被暴走的Thor复制体碾成了肉酱。

为什么没有阻止？

只是有那么一秒钟，他犹豫了，Steve发誓，只有一秒。

他没能赶到他的身边，替他挡住Thor的那一锤。

在Tony死后，Rogers无数次的问自己为什么，可答案没有那么显而易见。

当然，他一点也不希望Tony死，不如说，他甚至愿意是自己的死作为内战的结束。

所以，这是为什么？Steve Rogers？

 

『如果有一天你不再信任我，Cap，我想那一定是世界末日。』

“你说的对……Tony”

也许之前，他们还尝试互相理解，这一次却像完全没有进行思考。

『滚远点！凭着一己之见带来一切，只能是可悲的独裁者！』

即使在战场上，紧张的气氛几乎一触即发时。

他还是看到Tony Stark默默低下了头，就像是犯了什么错误。

他的声音低沉。

Stark跟他说，『Cap，我们为什么不能谈谈？』

说真的，Steve想去相信Tony，像曾经一样，作为战友、作为朋友、作为家人和……

——这可一点不错，Rogers比谁都感谢Tony给他一个安身之所、一个家。

但是，Stark总有小伎俩不是么？

他曾经背叛他们，害死了他的朋友，如果这时候Steve选择谈谈，可能他们所有人都会死在这，对于这一点，他不敢赌。

更何况，他感到Tony不再信任他。

Steve一直认为，他们的立场不同，可彼此却都会保有底线——他们互相信任。

然而，最近的对战，Rogers在Tony的身上，越来越看不到这一点了。

这相当可怕。

就像他们共同生活了那么多年，最后剩下的就只有一句。

『伙计，你该去死了。』

 

所以他对他说——

『你让我恶心！』

天知道，这居然是他说给他听的最后一句话。

每每回忆起这件事，Steve都希望这一切不是真的。

 

“外面下雨了，Cap.”

在这个下起雨的星期日，天空阴沉的让人痛苦。

Captain打起一把印有美国国旗的雨伞——他从纪念馆买来的。

在路边的花店购了一束白玫瑰后，便赶往了墓地。

或许他只有在这样的天气，才敢去看他。

“我没能成为你的那束光，Tony.”即使他曾许诺过。

“我是说……这简直难以想象。”

到了墓地后，Steve将雨伞丢到一边，他坐在了Stark的墓前，将白玫瑰放在正中央。

冰冷的雨水，顺着他的头发滑落下来，打湿了眼睛。

“我们选择了错误的方式。”

“本应该好好谈谈的。”

“可是，你知道，这并不容易。”

“滑稽的是，我现在才来对你说。”

 

Rogers闭上眼睛，仰起头，迎面的雨水打在脸上生疼。

“Tony，如果是其他人死去，我们或许会共同扛过来。”

他用手盖住眼睛。

“可是现在，我只能去记住你。”

“我明明希望你和我一起活下来，Tony”

“明明应该……”

Steve不知道他该怎么去表达此刻的心情，他不是第一次失去战友。

可这一次，他不得不承认，自己无法接受。

也许直到这一刻，他才能明白，Tony Stark对他而言是多么的重要。

比任何他所知道的人和物都重要。

他本该是他生命中的一部分。

却这么轻易的被割走了。

 

“我不该也不配说抱歉，这本就是我必须去承担的罪孽。”

“只是，希望你能明白，Tony，如果可能，我愿意换你回来，不管怎样。”

Steve低下头，直视着那块嘲笑着他错误的墓碑。

“这是Steve Rogers对你的承诺，无论如何，你知道，我总会想到办法。”

“但对于Captain来说，他必须在英雄面前享受这场胜利。”

说完这一句，Steve沉默了。

他静静从上衣口袋里掏出一个不再闪着蓝光的方舟反应炉和一封被雨水浇湿的信件。

——这是Tony Stark最后留给他的东西。

一封几乎看不清写着什么的信，是Iron man的遗嘱。

直到在读这封信前，Steve都无法想象，他们曾在最黑暗的时期互相信任着。

如果他早知道这样，去他那该死的战争。

信件的结尾，Tony写道，希望Steve能将他铭记——以朋友的身份。

但对于Rogers而言，却并不想这样。

这是他从不曾对任何人讲过的，他将Tony看做是比任何人都重要的存在。

可惜他却未能及时告诉他。

“你不只该被铭记，Tony，这个世界不值得你这样死亡。”

Steve紧紧握住手中的方舟反应炉，放在嘴边印上一吻。

 

“内战结束了，Tony，Iron man死了，Captain还活着，如果这是战争的代价，我们不该接受它。”

他将反应炉放在自己心脏的位置，说道。

“它会永远和我在一起，直到你回来。”

Rogers站起了身，他将一旁画有美国旗帜的那把伞捡起，静静的用它遮住了Tony Stark的墓碑，为它挡住下落的雨水，而自己则伫立在雨中。

Steve发自内心的微笑了，为他所爱的人。

“Tony，相信我。”

“相信我……”

说完，Steve Rogers转身，迈着沉重的步伐，离开了这片寂静的墓园。

 

==================================================================== 

 

「Civil War？」

 

“所以，我说你是疯了吗？！Steve？”

“Tony，你指哪方面？”

Tony Stark对于自己在修理盔甲时，突然被人从身后抱住，感到很不适应，他险些将扳手扔了出去。

“能不能放开我？”

他尝试着扳开Steve的胳膊。

“好的，只要是你的要求。”

这位Soldier看上去变得极易亲近人。

 

自从几天前，Steve Rogers突然对他说些奇奇怪怪的话开始，他就觉得一切都不正常了。

比如他会抱住他说，好久不见，尽管他们不见只有2个小时。

再比如突然询问自己对他的看法。搞得很像是告白的气氛，不过只是一种蹩脚的倾诉。

“Tony，我是说，你觉得我怎么样？”

“哦，当然我是超级英雄，是Captain，但我的意思是，作为一个男人而言。”

如果是被Hawkeye说了什么，他真的不负责开导。

“Please！Steve，没看见我正在工作么？”

“你要是很闲，能不能告诉Falcon，让他下次不要再撞到玻璃上？说真的，那里的玻璃很容易看见。”

不知道是不是错觉，Tony总觉得，Steve看他的眼神和2个小时前不太一样。

虽然他不想这么说，但他们的Captain真的看起来很温柔。

难道是盾又丢了？

“Steve，话说在前面，如果你又……”

“不，Tony，它还健在。”

“OK……那我想说，如果Bucky又打穿了屋子，你可以告诉他，完全不必在意，我建议他去Thor的房间看看。”

“Bucky自己会处理的，不是么？”

“是的，他会把隔壁Hawkeye的房间一起打穿。”

“得了，Tony，就不能先不管他们？”

“Steve.”

Stark狐疑的看着眼前的人，他总觉得不对劲，又说不出来什么。

“你真的没事？”

“如果你回答我问题的话，我当然没事。”

“好。”

Tony拨弄着立体屏幕上的影像，“你想听什么？你要告诉我，距离午饭后的2个小时内，你遇到了心仪的女士，随后来向我讨教吗？”

“我看起来像是那样吗？”

“这我可说不好，Steve，我是说，你瞧你也待在冰里很久了，对吗？”

“当然，你无法想象，比你认为的更久。”

“Ok.”

Stark用余光扫了一眼Steve，觉得他至少自嘲的水平提升了。

“你是个有魅力的男人，Steve.我是女士都会爱上你，怎么样，是不是最高的认可。”

说着这些话的Tony，事实上并没有思考那么多。

“谢谢Tony，我想我已经爱上你了。”

“什么？”

突如其来的一句话，Stark不小心将处理好的信息按了删除键。

“该死的！”

他急忙取消操作，但依然失败了。

有些气愤的Tony回身看向不远处的Rogers。

“可以解释一下吗？Cap？”

Steve Rogers的表情，完全猜不透。

感觉他在笑着，却很像是面无表情。

该死！到底什么意思？

“Tony，这并不是玩笑话。我希望你能慎重考虑。”

“……”

“我也希望你能继续信任我，无论发生什么。”

Tony Stark在脑内迅速回闪了近几天发生的事，在他确定Steve确实没有因为什么事情，而故意刁难他后，他感觉自己的耳根都红透了。

但聪明的Stark先生，避重就轻的回答了下面的问题。

“当然，但是同样的，如果有一天你不再信任我，Cap，我想那一定是世界末日。”

“不再会了，Tony.那样的日子不再会有了。”

奇怪的言论。

Stark想不明白这些话的意思，Steve离开前，将一样东西放到了他的桌子上。

等他发现的时候，才惊奇到这竟然是方舟反应炉。

“Steve是怎么弄来的这玩意！？”

 

遗留了诸多问题，Captain消失了几日。

直至今天，他带着新闻回到Tony的身边。

当然，对于拥抱这样的打招呼方式，他认为真的不适合Stark先生。

“斯坦福德市？！看在上帝的份上，Steve快告诉我，这件事没有引起政府的注意！”

“很可惜，Tony，它被直播了。”

“直播？！我们完了，超级英雄要完了。”

“我阻止了事态的恶化。”

Tony Stark坐到椅子上，说道。

“ 没用，你知道出现这种事，意味着什么么？我们很可能再也没办法做想做的事了。”

“相信我，Tony，我比你知道它的严重性。”

“不行，我得去见见国会那些家伙。”

说着，Stark站起了身。走过Cap的身边时，对方突然拦住了他，具体来说是拦腰。

“你想阻止我？”

“不，我要跟你一起去。”

“Cap，你不是不喜欢和那些……”

Steve摇了摇头，“Tony，你需要我的帮助，而我也乐意帮助你。”

听到Captain这么说，Stark突然感到一阵悸动，要知道很多时候，他其实是最想对Steve说——『我需要你。』

而那该死的自尊心，却没有一次让他坦白。

“很高兴你这么说，Steve.我真的需要有人来帮我确认，如何走下去。当然——”

Stake边说边死命的拉开Rogers围在自己腰上的手。

“我的意思不是这样确认，Steve.”

但是即使他这样说，Captain也没松开手。

这位美国大兵侧头看着Tony，淡淡的笑了。那份笑容，不得不说，看上去有点悲伤，Tony心里一下子产生了负罪感。

“Cap，我是说……”

“Tony，你很讨厌我吗？”

如果真的讨厌，Stark先生一定会下逐客令。事实上，与其说讨厌，不如说Tony其实是有点喜欢Steve.

只是他不确定这种喜欢是什么样的感情。就算对富有魅力的女士都没产生过。该怎么去表达？所以他只是有点害怕，害怕去承认以及面对Rogers.

真想穿上那副该死的盔甲，这样起码不用直接面临这样的困扰。

“Steve，我认为现在最重要的——”

还没等他说完，Rogers就胳膊一使劲，拉近了彼此的距离，随后突然的吻上了他的唇。

“？！”

有些干裂的嘴唇摩擦得不太舒服，不过Tony认为自己的胡子一定也让Steve感到痒。

等等，Tony Stark！现在不是想这些的时候！

他试想着这或许是表达友谊的吻，看吧，只是亲上而已，如果深吻那一定……

自己的技术会更好一些吧？

产生这样一种可怕的想法，他被自己吓到了。

接下来怎么办？

如果非要说的话，这时候他全身的脉搏都因激动而跳的极快，希望Steve不要觉察到，当然，还有那逐渐升高的体温。

幸运的是，Rogers并没有撬开他的嘴唇，这一次的吻大概只是试探。

“S、Steve？”

厚实的手掌挨在他的脸颊上，Captain看着他，对方的呼吸不均匀的打在Tony的脸上。

“我的错……”

这可不像是Steve Rogers会说的话。

在距离这么近的情况下，Tony觉得自己的眼睛都不知道该看向哪里。

他游离着视线，随口接道。

“其实……感觉还不错，我是说……”

“谢谢，这个回答。”

Rogers没等听完，就抱住了他，紧紧的。

而他自然给予了回复，“该说谢谢的是我，Steve，你打破了我那坚硬的外壳。”

如果Captain没有主动向他表达，他或许会一直坚持着那份自尊不肯屈服。

但现在不一样了，他乐意享受和处理这段关系。

是的，Tony Stark喜欢Steve Rogers，他当然是喜欢着的。

从出生开始，到现在他们共同走过以及即将走过大半个人生。

Tony甚至无法想象Steve不在身边的日子。

所以，即使他没有直接答复给Steve什么，但Tony相信这个拥抱就已经足够。

 

这一天，Iron man和Captain America的关系发生了改变。

他们不会因为任何事情而伤害彼此，也不再会为了任何分歧而独立行动。

不如说，他们宁愿伤害自己也不会去伤害对方。

这或许是种爱情，甚至凌驾于爱情之上的唯一感情。

 

斯坦福德市引发的事件，在一定程度上刺激了公众对超级英雄的不满。

而在直播中，由于Captain America带领的一部分英雄抑制了事件的伤亡率，公众中又有很多人继续相信英雄。

政府提出的《超级英雄法案》最终没有通过。

作为对超级英雄的约束，Captain America和Iron man对内部体制进行了改革。

Captain America将作为超级英雄的领导者。

也许这一切在其他人看来是一场小小的事件。

但他们却并不知道，内战以这样的方式和平解决了。

 

“说真的，你就像知道这一切的发展！Steve，你的处理让我吃惊，太出色了。”

在那之后的某天，Tony拿着手中的一杯咖啡，边喝边对Rogers说。

坐在一旁的Steve，合上报纸。

“我们避免了一场内战，Tony，如果真的因为法案分裂为两派，我打赌以你的性格，一定会站在我的对立面。”

Tony想了想，随后走到Steve身旁坐了下来，他们围着一个乳白色的小圆桌。

“为什么？”

“大概只有这样，当我们两人都是阵营的领导者时，无论谁赢了，才能真正去解决问题吧。”

Stark将咖啡杯放在桌子上，“真像是我会做的事。但是，Steve。”

他托着腮，笑着说。

“你知道，即使我们打起来，我也会继续相信你。”

Steve Rogers看向眼前的人，说道。

“我当然知道，Tony，但这是战争，如果一定要以一方的死做结束，我想你明白，我会——”

“Cap，我们会一起活下去。”

对于Steve接下来要说的话，Tony适时的打断了他。

可恐怕对于那些话，他们心里都明白。

如果一定要以一方的死做结束，他们都会选择死亡。

因为知道，活下来的那一个人，必然会将自己的信念和希望展现给这个世界。

这是只属于Steve Rogers和Tony Stark之间的爱情与信任。

 

“Captain America和Iron man都还活着，好了，我们还有很多事要做。”

“现在？”Tony问道，难得悠闲的午后，他实在不想破坏。

Steve站起身走到Stark身边，突然抱起了他。

“Steve？！”

“没关系，Tony，很多事并不包括工作。”

 

该死的Steve Rogers！Tony在心里默默想到。

可当他们离开这个惬意的小圆桌后，Stark的心情又变得好了起来。

总觉得，这样的生活，并没有那么糟糕。

 

『或许，是百万分之一里，最好的结束』

 

=FIN=

**Author's Note:**

> 看完内战后的产物……根据一直以来的个人写文习惯，『』是回忆或想法


End file.
